


A Shattered Heart is Difficult to Mend

by SavingPeople_HuntingThings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, gwaine pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingPeople_HuntingThings/pseuds/SavingPeople_HuntingThings
Summary: Gwaine could have revealed his true heritage and stayed in Camelot, but he could never stand by and watch Merlin's endless devotion to Arthur. So he left, and he moved on, but he never forgot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my best friend UnhealthyAmountsOfHamilton <3

He could've stayed. He could've been a knight, loyal to Prince Arthur, a noble who for once maybe wasn't the worst person ever. But at the same time, Arthur was quite possibly the worst person ever, because as long as Arthur existed Merlin would always be devoted to him. How could he stay in Camelot, and watch, every day, as Merlin trailed after the prince, ever the faithful servant? How could he stay when it was slowly tearing his heart into pieces? The answer was simple, he couldn't. So he left. He wandered. He went to taverns, and he drank, and he didn't stop until Merlin was just a distant memory. A tortuous fantasy to be remembered on his loneliest nights when there was no noise save for his own thoughts. He came back because Merlin needed him to come back. He stayed because Percival wanted him to stay. There was no room in Merlin's heart for him, and only endless space for Arthur. So he moved on, but he never forgot. When Gwaine died, Arthur did too, and he couldn't help but wonder if Merlin grieved only for his king, his master, his soulmate. He decides he doesn't want to find out.


End file.
